FleetingHope wan EXCLUSIVE Commentary from author
by MapleRock
Summary: For everyone who loves this story I thought I'd let you nice people see what pops into my head everytime I read my own stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**So I realized that every time I re-read this story (something I do obsessively) I have all these random and amusing thoughts. So I decided to have a copy of fleeting hope with commentary! Whenever there is bold writing that's just me letting you all see into my very... eh... unique mind.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Erik heard a faint thump. ***THUMP!* **Erik wondered whether a builder had stumbled upon his newly constructed home. **Those builders are always getting drunk and getting (stupid) ideas.** He had thought this an unlikely occurrence, as the opera house was nearly finished. Erik had ways to deal with intruders, though. He retrieved his Punjab and went to greet his visitor. **Cue the dramatic music DUH DUH DUUUUUUUUH!**

Upon opening his door, he found a woman lying unconscious on his doorstep. He supposed the girl was pretty, but Erik felt the she was not at all in proper attire. She wore a black cotton shirt with a shield embroidered to the chest, a tan skirt that failed to even reach her knees, purple stockings, and black ballet flats with black clothe flowers sewn to the toes. **A description of my uniform** A gold crucifix **a gift from my grandma actually **hung around her neck, and she wore a pair of glasses **I'm blind as a bat, which is actually a stupid saying **that now set askew.

The girl stirred a little. Her eyes opened sleepily. After gazing for a moment at Erik's unmasked face, she promptly lost consciousness once more. Erik gathered up the girl **_I'm being held by Erik! I'm being held by Erik _**and took her inside. Erik's morals, however skewed **Which, they are.**, did not allow the murder of young ladies. **Thank you God for giving me two X chromosomes.o**

* * *

><p><strong>So there you are a glimpse into my incredibly random mind.<strong>

**Erik: They're never going to respect you now. You know that right?**

**Me: *shrug***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke up on a couch in a strange room. The first stupid, rather Dorothy-esque, thought to come to my mind was, "I'm not in geometry anymore." **this is where I realize I can't be dreaming, becuase if I fell asleep in class my geometry teacher would throw a shoe at me.**

I promptly got up and began to fool with various objects in the room. **Don' t I just have wonderful manners **I then started to do what I always do: I sang. I had soon launched into a solo of "Seasons of Love" from RENT. I sing everywhere, including the hallways at school** and in the library, and in the shower, and at the grocery store, and on the toilet... you see what I'm getting at?**; I saw no reason not to do it in this strange place.

I whipped around at the sound of a man clapping softly. **_Brava, brava, bravisima _**He was almost completely in black; even his face was hidden behind an ebony mask.

"Bon matin, mademoiselle." His voice positively took my breath away. I was very flustered by his presence. The tiny amount of French that I am familiar with had completely left my mind.

"Um… Hello." I said stupidly, giving the stranger a little wave. **this would have been my honest-to-God reaction**

"Oh, I see you speak English."

I gave nod in reply.

"Well, I must say you have a lovely voice, mademoiselle." I blushed at his compliment. Another thing I do an awful lot of is blushing. **Most people think I'm horribly naive. I'm not it's just that such things are not at the forefront of my mind.**  
>"I'm not all that good." I mumbled in weak protest. I am highly aware of every tiny flaw in my voice. <strong>I nit pick A LOT<strong>

"Believe me, mademoiselle, I know talent when I hear it." I think at this point my face resembled a tomato. "May I your name mademoiselle?"

"My name is Morgan," I said quietly. The man took my hand. He bowed saying:

"You may call me Erik."

Comprehension hit me like a ton of bricks. _Erik! _ I was in the presence of _the _Phantom of the Opera. Images of punjabs and torture chambers started to dance around in my head. **RUN AWAY! *is pursued by farm animals that have been launched out of a catapult***

"I'm very sorry to intrude, monsieur. I'll just leave." ***shuffle, shuffle... RUN!***

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that mademoiselle Morgan. You have seen my face, if you recall." I did, and I'm not going to lie, it wasn't pleasant.

"Of course, forgive me. My mind is a little muddled." I could tell he was caught of guard by my cooperation.

Erik started to walk towards me. I jumped back, hastily raising my hand next to my face. **_Your hand at the level of your eye! _**Erik can be very intimidating. That didn't stop me from being embaressed, though. I heard Erik give a dark chuckle.

"Do I frighten you, Morgan?" **Your the freakin' Phantom of the Opera! Of COURSE you scare me!**

"Yeah, a little," I mumbled. I'd read enough phics where the phangirl died to feel that my fear was justified.

"I can hardly blame you. Not after…" Erik trailed of touching his mask. ***sniffle* **At that point I forgot everything that had made me keep my distance. **I am impulsive by nature **I rushed forward and put my hand on his shoulder. He whipped around and stared at me. I think we were both shocked.

"I'm not frightened of you because of your face Erik," I said quietly. I meant it too. I'm not really a morbid person per se **Although I do find the disections in biology fascinating **, but I almost found Erik attractive in an extremely unorthodox kind of way.

"You are lying to Erik to trick him into letting you go," he accused, "How could Erik's form not make your very skin crawl?" **_Every little trait however small makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing._**

I rushed forward and gave Erik a quick hug.

"Just call me a freak." _**Let your freak flag wave, Let your freak flag fly!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My unexpected affection had glued Erik to his spot.** "What in the world?" **As he stared at me dumbly, I continued to investigate the home of the Opera Ghost.

"So… How long have you been staying here Erik?" I asked, as I inspected what I recognized to be an ostrich egg. **Emptied of course. **I wanted to get an idea of how old he was.

"Not long. A month perhaps?" Erik said. He seemed to find my fascination with his various trinkets amusing.

I thought about that for a moment, as I fingered a trilobite fossil. **I was a paleontology nerd at one point.** That placed Erik at around twenty I figured. I wondered if he had started to compose "Don Juan" **_Don Juan Triumphant _**yet. I had to make sure I did not appear to know things about Erik that he had not told me though, that would lead to awkward questions. **"I come from the future! Take me to your leader!"**

"May I inquire why you have taken up residence beneath the opera house?" **"This is an odd sort of place. *picks up rock* Do you live here?"**

"Erik is one of the architects," he said dismissively.

"Do you enjoy music?" I asked. _"Is the pope Catholic?" _I added silently.

"Erik is extremely fond of music." His voice was a little more enthusiastic this time. I was hoping against hope that I might get a chance to hear Erik sing. **Please! Please! Please!**

"Erik would imagine you like music too , as you seemed to find it perfectly normal to sing upon awakening in a strange man's house," he added wryly, chuckling softly.

Squaring my shoulders I said in my defense, "In my opinion, there is never a wrong time to sing."** Again I sing EVERYWHERE**

"Then we should get along quite well, Erik thinks." He turned and walked towards a door, gesturing for me to follow. I trailed cautiously behind him. Erik opened the door and I peered in. I was relieved to see it was the drawing room. **Phew! **I was still worried about having a torture-chamber related death.

"Do you know any operas, Morgan?" he asked as he sat down at the piano. I shook my head. "Well, you will learn."

I think it was one of the best days of my entire life.

By the time Erik was satisfied with the amount of time we had spent practicing **Which by the way, is A LOT**, I was ready to fall over. Not to mention ready to eat my own arm.

"Would you like something to eat?" Erik asked. I had been hoping he had not heard my stomach growling.

"Yeah," I said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Erik sat a plate in front of me. He settled into the chair opposite mine, reclining lazily. He watched me, obviously waiting for me to eat.

"Aren't you having something?" I asked.

"I am not hungry," he said. I figured he was more worried about his mask.

"Here, take some of mine," I said offering my plate. **for the record I normally defend my food like a ravenous animal **

"I will eat later," he protested. We looked at each other for a long time. I could tell he knew what I was doing.

"I won't eat until you do," I said simply, pushing my plate away from me. Erik stared at me for a long time, waiting for me to give in to the heap of food in front of me. I didn't. **Something to be proud of I assure you. I have trouble resisting food. **At last he stood up. He exited the room and came back carrying a loaf of bread and a hunk of cheese.

Erik plopped down in his chair ***plunk*** and set down his food.

"Fine," he said, "You shall have it your way, Morgan" **Haha. I win. **

Erik then ripped off his mask. ***horror movie music* **As I have said before, Erik is quite the sight to behold. However, I had not grasped the complete extent of his deformity the first time I had seen his face because I had only been half-conscious.

He stared at me, waiting for me to scream or pass out. I didn't, all Erik got from me was a hard swallow as I quickly mastered myself. ***crickets*** I nodded toward his food, my look empathetic.

Erik reached for the loaf of bread, never taking his eyes off me. It was as if he expected me to make a mad dash for the door **RUN AWAAAAAAAY! **the moment he took his eyes off me.

Once Erik began to eat, I gave an approving nod. Then, I turned to my own food. **OM NOM NOM**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

My acceptance of Erik's face had clearly caught his attention. **Amazing isn't it? **When I woke up the next morning, I found a dress draped across the chair. In a box on the table, **Wait Erik was in my room last night? O_O** I found all the trappings of 19th century attire. I was very pleased to know that the random book I read about the history of clothing was actually of some real use. **I actually did. My mom dragged me to this bullying thing and I was stuck in the library. And so I ended up reading it.**

I felt pretty good about how things were going, but then… I got to the corset. Corsets are kind of a two-person deal. Imagine that you took your sneaker and removed the shoelace. Then you taped that shoe to your back and tried to restring it on your own. You see my point. **Which is that corsets SUCK.**

It's not like I didn't _try _to do it on my own. I did. For, like, half an hour, **and I fell over several times in the process** but eventually I gave in.

"Hey, Erik?" I called in the kind of voice I use to beckon my mother when I can't find what's right in front of my face. **This is used at least once a day. I stink at finding things. I am definitely NOT a Hufflepuff. **

I swear, that man practically materialized next to me. **Beam us up Scotty! **"Yes?" Erik said in my ear. **"How may I be of service ma'am?"**

"Could you help me with this stupid corset? I can't seem to figure it out." That is the point when Erik realized I was in the time period's equivalent of lingerie. **_AWKWAAAAARD_** Which is an awful lot like pajamas. They're tacky, but not what you would call indecent. Well, not anymore. Poor Erik, I could almost hear him blushing.

Erik made quick work of my corset. He then rushed from the room, fleeing the awkward situation. **GAAAAAAAAAHHH!**

I then finished dressing. I went to my mirror in the bathroom. I fixed my hair and replaced my glasses. I have to admit, that gown made me feel like a princess. **_I feel pretty Oh so pretty!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When I came in Erik was dressed like he planned on going out. **You know mask cape and fedorah... He looked GOOOOOOOD **He had left a plate of food for me to find whenever I would wake up. I sat down at the table about to eat.

"Erik would like you to know, Morgan, that he has already eaten. There will be no need for the previous night's drama." **AAAAWWW! But I LOVE to be dramatic! **Wow, he was snarky, but I can be pretty sarcastic at times too, I suppose.

"Do you have plans for the day?" I asked between bites. Erik was as good chef as he was a musician. **OM NOM NOM!**

"Yes," he replied shortly. I waited for him to elaborate.

"Such as?" I encouraged. I did not plan on staying trapped in the 5th cellar, while Erik got to run around up top. **NOT fun**

"Erick needs to oversee the Garnier construction," he said. He had his nose plastered to a piece of parchment on which he was making large furious strokes. Well, the nose of his mask, anyway. **Hehe** I wondered if he was making blueprints. I came up and peered over his shoulder to see what distracted him so.

Imagine my surprise when I saw that Erik was drawing me. **THAT'S not creepy! **My expression was slightly shocked, my eyes seemed to have fear and disgust in them, but over all the signs of horror there was a soft compassion. Erik was drawing my face when he took off his mask. **Eh fair enough I suppose. He's never seen anyone look at him that way before.**

"That is really good." I said awestruck. Startled, Erik started to shift the papers around in order to remove the incriminating drawing. As he did so, I saw at least twenty other sketches of myself. **AND the creepy factor just hit elebenty!** It absolutely blew my mind.

"I-I'm sorry," Erik muttered. He sounded like a child caught stealing sweets, **Uh oh** "Your face is just so expressive." **Years of theater. Overdone looks normal on the stage. **I dragged my chair next to him and sat down.

"May I see them?" I asked. I love art. I always have, but I could never draw things how I saw them in my mind. **A lot to live up to but I succeed a great deal more with words.**

As I looked at the sketches, I saw that they were all of my various expressions. I saw what Erik meant. My face was very expressive. ***Big goofy grin* **I could tell which moment was just by the way I looked.

"I can't believe you drew all these from memory," I breathed.

"Erik," I started, hoping my praise would help my cause, "I was wondering if I could go with you." **?**

"No," he replied.

"Why not?" I said stubbornly.

"It would be far too hard for Erik to keep an eye on you," he said simply. Erik was still expecting an escape attempt. **Well that's stupid. I'm not even a good runner.**

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Entertain yourself," he called as he left. **Clearly Erik has never seen what happens when you leave a large dog alone for the day. AKA: Havoc**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Just to clarify, "entertain yourself" is of one of the worst things you could say to me. I am not a person who does well with boredom. It makes me loopy. **Like shouting see shanties at the top of my lungs.** The moment I thought Erik was out of earshot, I bolted to his room. I threw open the door, and there it was, the pipe organ. It was the single most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. I sat down and began to play 10 of the most infamous notes of all time: the Phantom's theme. **Every time I see a pipe organ I feel an incessant urge to do this.**

I happily pounded on the keys for an hour before I decided it was best to move on. I had a few concerns regarding Erik's reaction to my handling of his instrument. **I imagine it would involve a Punjab.** I started to leave when I saw a black book lying on his desk. Being owner of a very strong scientific curiosity, I decided to investigate, for purely psychoanalytic reasons, of course. **Psychoanalysis is FUN!**

I quickly realized that the book was Erik's diary. As I flipped through the pages, I saw all the entries were in French, except the last one. I started to read eagerly.

"Erik has decided to write in English as it is the language of his guest. **Aaaaw! Isn't he thoughtful?** He feels he must become accustomed to the language. He had found the girl in such indecent clothes, **Indecent? Imagine if he saw what is considered indecent now! **but she acts modestly. She has seen Erik's face but she says that is not why she is frightened. **No I'm far more worried about suffocation.**

"Erik decided to teach the girl to sing opera. Erik worked with Morgan for quite some time. Morgan would often point out her mistakes before Erik could even point them out. **Something I do regularly at voice lessons and I often get reprimanded for doing so. **She gave Erik every scrap of effort she had.

"By the time we finished t was very late. The poor girl was absolutely famished. When Erik had given Morgan her dinner, she insisted that he eat with her. Morgan even went so far as to refuse to eat until Erik did! **As I have said I have trouble resisting food. I'm not fat or anything, but I have unhealthy eating habits. **Erik could not let the girl go hungry and he almost found her stubbornness endearing somehow. **Good cuz I can be pretty darn stubborn. **Finally, Erik gave in. He removed his mask and ate to appease the stubborn child. **Hey I'm not a little kid!**

"At first Morgan seemed disgusted by Erik, but then her expression changed. It was almost as though she was _fascinated _by Erik's hideousness, **Scientific curiosity for the most part. *nerdy voice* Ooooh I wonder whether he has an extra chromosome or maybe one of the chromatids is contaminated. I really have tried to find record of Erik's kind of deformity. I haven't had any luck.** but what Erik always saw in her eyes was _mercy_.

"Erik doubts she will request his company for dinner again. He believes she merely wanted to see the monster's face. Erik will not force the horror that is his face upon the young lady again.

"The song Morgan sang spoke of measuring one's life in love. If that is the true measure of life, then Erik's life is utterly empty. But maybe, just maybe, his life could gain some small measure of worth through this girl. **Aw man your gonna make me cry dude!**

"But Erik cannot allow himself to day dream in such a way, it will only make things more painful." **_Don't wish, don't start, wishing only wounds the heart. _:'(**

I set down Erik's diary and then went to the Louis Philippe room to wait for Erik's return.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I spent the rest of the day wondering if Erik had feelings for me. I decided that, even if he did, he was locking them up to avoid heartbreak. . I almost envied such an ability. I could never find the right guy. **There was one guy who just pitied me, then another asked me out to make his friends shut up; we were a couple for about 24 hours, and then there was my first real boyfriend he broke up with me and then a few weeks later at a retreat when I took pity on the guy cuz he had NO friends in our youth group, he sucked me back in a day later he broke up AGAIN and he left the retreat with some strange chick on his arm! #$*! **The memories hurt, and wouldn't you know it? I started to sing. Without even thinking, "I'm Not That Girl" from Wicked **Yes that was my train of thought Erik is definitly in the train of thought of_ Don't lose sight of who you are. _**started to pour from my mouth. As the words fell from my lips, tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Why do you cry?" said a voice behind me. I turned to see Erik carrying a multitude of boxes.

"It's nothing," I said. My problems were nothing compared to Erik's. Erik set the parcels down on the table. He came a little closer saying, "No one cries over nothing." Well played monsieur, well played. **A big round of applause for Monsieur L'Fantome! **

"Just bad memories," I sighed. He looked at me for a long time.

"Well, Erik can relate to that," he said, staring into nothingness. **_This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing _**I did not doubt it for a minute.

"Will you share dinner with me tonight, Erik?" I asked. Erik looked at me in udder shock. His golden eyes widened and his jaw dropped below his mask. "You don't have to," I added.

"Why?" he said dazedly.

"Well, I have very little willpower in the matter of food. I don't think I could handle another hunger strike." **There's no "think" about it I KNOW I couldn't handle it.**

"No," he said forcefully, "Why do you want Erik to eat with you?" I raised my eyebrows as high as they would go.

"Because you're so thin you're in danger of being blown away," **Completely true statement. If he stood sideways it was like he was invisible! **I said. I could tell that was the last answer he expected.

"Are you sure it is not just a twisted curiosity about a monster, or an attempt to gain your captor's trust?" he accused cruelly. Erik had his girls crossed. He was suspicious of the one who doesn't give a crap how he looks, but I know that he would believe all of Christine's pretty little lies. **_Are you proud how you would grovel in submission to FEED your own ambitions?_**

"Yes, I am very curious, about everything, but if it were mere curiosity do you think I would not have been satisfied last night? If I wished to gain trust, why would I ask you to do something you're so reluctant to do? I think it makes far more sense that I want company after being left in the house alone all day."

_"Score 1 for logic,"_ **I think I may be part Vulcan, the way I love logic **I thought. Erik looked like I had hit him over the head. He collapsed into a nearby chair.

"How can Erik not disgust you?" Erik muttered.

"You just don't," I said.

Erik stared at me for a few long moments. Suddenly, Erik leaped up and ripped off his mask. He grabbed me and lifted me from the ground, his face twisted in anger.

"Damn it, woman! Have you no eyes?" he said shaking me violently, "Can you not see the monster that holds you prisoner? Look at me! Look at me!" **Well that backfired a bit.**

Erik crumpled to the ground, sobbing. Erik released me once my feet touched the floor. He had tears slipping down his sallow cheeks. I knelt down beside him. Looking him in the eye, I whispered, "I _am _looking Erik." **_I've learned see to find the man behind the monster._**

I reached out with a trembling hand and wiped his tears away. I could feel Erik shudder as I touched his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I stood up, smoothing my gown. "Well, I would offer to fix dinner myself but I'm afraid I don't really know any recipes. **Or how to work a 19th century kitchen for that matter.**I would be happy to help you though."

Erik quickly composed himself, replacing his mask. "You needn't work my dear," Erik said.

_"He's never called me _that _before," _I thought. **But it sounds AWESOME!**

"Do you have anything in particular that you would like for dinner?" Erik asked on his way to the kitchen.

"Whatever is fine. What are those packages?" I asked. **Whatcha get me? Whatcha get me?**

"Oh! Erik bought you some things. His home is lacking the things a woman would need **THAT doesn't sound awkward AT ALL**," Erik explained. I then realized that even if Erik did not care _for _me, he _would _take care _of _me.

"Thank you, Erik," I said smiling, "I'll go get ready for dinner." I picked up the parcels and went to my room.

As I opened each box I soon discovered Erik had bought everything I could possibly need. There were dresses, and ribbons, and a hairbrush, and various other items.

I laid out a teal **Teal is my best color **dress with a ribbon and all the other things I would need. I then took a bath and made myself look my best.

"Dinner is ready, my dear," Erik called. I came in two find two plates of tilapia **I prefer salmon but tilapia's good too.** on the table. One plate was considerably larger than the other. **I sometime wonder if Erik's anorexic  
><strong>

"Erik thought, as you were wearing that crucifix, you would not appreciate meat on a Friday, **No I would not have**" he said as he poured wine for the two of us. I was blown away by Erik's thoughtfulness. **Wait why was Erik paying so much attention to my chest? e_o **I had not even known it was Friday. **Heck I didn't even know the year.**

"Thank you, Erik," I said. Erik turned to face me. He froze and stared for a long time. I could feel my cheeks lighting up. I'm not used to such attention from anyone. He was looking at me like I was _beautiful_. I had _never_ had a man look at my _face_ like that. I looked away embarrassed.

Is something wrong Erik?" I asked timidly, replacing a strand of hair behind my ear. **My hair always falls out of my ponytail.**

"You look lovely," Erik said in an awed sort of voice. **Why was that so surprising?** My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

"Thank you," I said quietly, "The food smells wonderful." I wanted to take the attention off me for a moment. When I saw how far apart our places were, I moved the plates so that they were on the same side of the table.

I looked up and said, "Please, do not think you have to keep such a distance from me, Erik."

Erik pulled out the chair in front of the larger plate, gesturing for me to sit down. Erik then sat down next to me. He paused, brushing the tips of his gloved fingers across his mask.

"You don't have to Erik," I murmured softly. He looked at me, his golden eyes filled with the horror and pain that haunted his past. **:'(**

I decided the worst thing I could do was focus my attention on Erik. He needed to know that I felt comfortable around him, and that I was not asking him to eat with me for any reason other than my concern for his health. I quietly began to eat. **Have I mentioned I am a behavior buff?**

Erik took a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Erik lay his mask on the table. I looked up at him, smiled, and then turned my attention back to my food. We ate in silence for a long time. When I realized Erik was not going to start a conversation, I decided to do it myself.

"So what do you plan on doing once the opera house is finished?" I asked.

"Erik intends to simply continue his residence here," he said. I think he was relieved to have such an ordinary topic to discuss.

"You know, Morgan, Erik thinks you would be an invaluable member of the opera," Erik said studying my face. The idea of getting to leave the house by the lake excited me. **Dude I was getting cabin fever!**

"Do you really think so, Erik?" I said looking at him with a set of large, blue doe-eyes. Erik seemed thrown off by the way I looked at him. He swallowed hard and averted his eyes. **I seem to be good at making people uncomfortable.**

"Morgan, Erik knows so," he said, finally returning my gaze with ten-fold intensity. His glowing eyes seemed like endless pits of yellow fire. The fire I found in his gaze did not frighten me. All things have a dual nature. Fire can be ravenous and all consuming, or it can be warm in comforting. The flames held in Erik's eyes were the kind that makes a person feel safe. **Well that was a bit cheesy. **Erik quickly replaced his mask, the moment he finished eating.

"Erik, will you need to work tomorrow?" I asked. I would go insane if I had to keep spending all day alone in the house.

"No, Erik has Saturdays and Sundays free," he explained. I scooted my chair a little closer to his. Erik swallowed hard. **I seem to have forgotten the time period.**

"Would like dessert, Morgan?" Erik asked once more averting his eyes.

"It all depends on what is for dessert," I said.

"Chocolate cake." **mmmmm chocolate.**

"Yes, please," I said grinning.

This time Erik only returned with one plate. I was not very surprised. I had to beg Erik to eat. I would have been shocked to se Erik enjoying a dessert. **That would just be weird.**

I took one bite of that cake and I forgot all about manners. I promptly began to shovel the cake into my mouth. **OM NOM NOM! **When I finished, I heard Erik chuckle.

"You… eh… have a little something on your face, my dear." I snatched up a napkin and began to furiously wipe my face.

"Here, let Erik help," he laughed as he gently wiped my face with his own napkin.

"Thanks," I said, still utterly mortified.

"Shall we go to the Louis Philippe room?" Erik asked

"Sounds wonderful I replied. **COUCH CUDDLES!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I sat down on the couch with a dramatic flop. ***FLOP* **Erik awkwardly stood at the other end of the sofa. Erik awkwardly stood at the other end of the sofa. He looked as though he were at a lost as to what to do. I looked at him, my expression questioning. **Dude... WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?**

"I won't bite **(probably)**, you know," I remarked gesturing for him to sit down. Erik sat down slowly, looking as though he was waiting to be told he was naughty. **No Erik! Bad dog! Get off the couch! **I sat a little closer. I had finally mustered the courage to ask the question that had been burning inside me.

"Erik, what do you think of me?" I murmured softly. He looked at me as though I had asked the stupidest question in the world.

"You are amazing. You are absolutely beautiful. Morgan, you have the voice and the face of an angel. You deserve better than this. You deserve better than Erik." The words poured from Erik's lips as though he had no control over them. He looked away from me, ashamed. **WAIT! Keep telling me I'm pretty!**

"Do you know what I think of you Erik?" I whispered. He looked at me and I knew his answer before he said it.

"That Erik is a monster. **No. You're not. **He has held you prisoner. **I don't have anywhere to go. **And tonight… Erik hurt you **Do I look like a sissy?**," he forced out the last three words.

I wanted to tell Erik that he had not hurt me. I was a back spot on my cheer squad. It was my job to keep the flyer off the ground, even if it meant throwing myself underneath her. **I get sat on quite regularly. **I was used to taking a beating, but I decided it would take too much time to explain what cheer-leading was.

"No, I don't think you're a monster Erik," **_Maybe I'm brainless maybe I'm wise, but you got me seeing through different eyes. _**I whispered, "You have been so kind to me. I feel like I can be myself around you. When I'm with you, I don't feel like a freak." **Yeah I'm kinda odd. I talk with "big words" or that's what I've been told and I talk kinda formal. (most of the time)** I watched Erik's eyes grow large as I described how I felt towards him.

I reached up and let my fingers run the length of his jaw. "Goodnight Erik."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I awoke to the smell of pastries the next morning. I rolled out of bed, put on a purple gown, and then let my nose lead me to the dining room. **with my feet floating like in the cartoons**

"Erik must remember that pastries are the best way to ensure you wake up early," Erik said without even glancing at me. He was right, of course. I wake up kind of early, but I usually will lie around in bed for an hour or two. That is, unless I smell food. **Then I pile drive any one who is sleeping over until they come with me. :}**

"So what are today's plan's?" I asked as I came to stand next to him.

"What would you like to do?" Erik asked in reply. I thought for a moment.

"Well, I want to have voice lessons for sure. I would also like to start learning how to speak French, though. Do you think you could teach me?" **I really like languages. I translate stuff for fun. **

"Of course." Erik replied.

"And Erik?" I asked, quietly crossing my fingers behind my back. **I mean inconspicuously. **

"Yes?" he replied looking at me as though he were expecting the worst.

"Could I go to Mass?" I asked quickly. Erik was caught off guard by my request.

"I could go to a late night mass. You would be able to keep an eye on me. We can come straight back here. I wouldn't even want to wander around Paris alone at night anyway. Please Erik? Please?" I was ready to start begging on my knees. **Just for those wondering, I have gone to Catholic school for almost as long as I can remember. I wouldn't miss mass when all this craziness is going on.**

"Is going to mass really that important to you, Morgan?" Erik mused. I nodded my head so rigorously it hurt. **YYYEEEEESSSSSSS!**

"Then Erik would hardly feel right in preventing you from going," Erik said a grin audible in his voice. **"Wow."**

I rushed forward and hugged Erik, "Oh! Thank you, Erik!" I then ran off twirling around like a fool._** Oh how I love my coat of many colors!**_

"Just remember, Erik will be watching you," Erik warned in a grave tone. **_His eyes will find you there, those eyes that burn!_**

"I know," I said. I stopped twirling and stood still, waiting for the world to stop spinning. **Whoa!**

"Are you going to eat breakfast?" he asked, indicating to the food on the table. I ate quickly, **NOM NOM NOM! **excited about not having to spend the day alone. When I finished, we went to the Louis Philippe room and sat on the couch.

When I saw that Erik's hand was not even an inch from mine, I quietly laced my fingers in his. ***whistles nonchalantly* ** Erik looked at me sadly.

"Why do you show such kindness to this monster?" Erik asked quietly. I gently removed his glove and touched his hand to my face. **Yes I AM enjoying myself. Thank you! **Erik let out a slow, shuddering breath.

"You are _not _a monster Erik," I said in a clear voice. I slowly reached out to touch Erik's mask. His hand shot up grabbing firm hold of my wrist, his eyes filled with fear. **NO TOUCHY!**

"Please," he gasped. His breathing had grown ragged with his anxiety.

"You can trust me Erik." He slowly released my arm. I gently laid my hand on his mask. I murmured comfort as Erik again started to panic. When Erik's breathing had slowed, I let my fingers travel to the edge of his mask. I cautiously pulled his mask away. As the façade fell, I laid my hand on his face. Erik shivered, tears on his cheeks.

Before I realized what I was doing, my lips were pressed to Erik's. **Whoopsy! **Erik wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. H returned my kiss with the desperation of a man who had been starved of affection his whole life. He entwined his fingers in my hair as it slipped from its ponytail and the silk ribbon fell to the floor. I wrapped my arms around Erik's neck. I let myself fall into bliss. ***big finale "Angel of Music" plays in background***

"Am I interrupting something Erik?" a man with a thick accent inquired with evident amusement. Erik replaced his mask with speed I had never thought possible. I looked around for my ribbon and quickly pulled my hair back. **Back then a woman having her hair down was considered indecent. **

Erik had stood up to confront the man who had interrupted us. "Damn it, Daroga! **I concur!** Could you at least _pretend_ to respect the fact that this is _my_ home? Could you not give Erik the small courtesy of a _knock_?" Erik shouted. I really did not want any violence, but Erik seemed ready to create quite a mess. **Blood stains NEVER come out.**

"Who is this, Erik?" I asked in a tone that was way too cheery.

"This would be Erik's friend Nadir Khan, also known as the bane of Erik's existence," Erik growled. **Aw Erik! You know you love him!**

"Well, one tries his hardest," Nadir smirked, "Would you be so kind as to introduce me to your friend, Erik?" he added looking at me. Erik turned and gestured for me to come to him. I obliged, not making eye contact with Daroga.

"Nadir, this is Morgan," Erik said in a proud tone that made me blush even more.

"Nice to meet you miss," Daroga said. I smiled shyly in reply.

"Well Nadir, as you have already invited yourself in, I suppose Erik might as well offer you a seat," Erik said, accepting the unavoidable.

"How about I make some tea? **I like tea almost as much as Iroh.**" I wanted to leave before things got really awkward. Erik gave me an odd look.

"You don't even know how to turn on the stove," he said.

"Well, I'll learn,** It's called the vertical learning curve!**" I shot back, retreating to the kitchen. Erik glanced at Nadir, sighed, and then stood up.

"I better make sure she doesn't burn the opera to the ground," **Don't you love his confidence in me?**he said in an exasperated tone. I heard Daroga chuckle.

When the tea was made and everyone was settled, Nadir was the first to speak. Turning to me he said, "So, Miss Morgan, how did you end up in the cellars of the opera house?" I hid my face in my cup for a moment.

"I don't really know." I said truthfully. **Truth is stranger than fiction. **Daroga raised an eyebrow. His gaze made me uncomfortable. I scooted closer to Erik.

"May I ask where you are from, mademoiselle?" Daroga prodded. I had really hoped I would not have to answer this question. I was so nervous I nearly crawled into Erik's lap.

"Erik has been meaning to ask you that," her added. I looked at Erik in alarm.**TRAITOR!** When Erik saw my face, he seemed concerned for my health.

"You won't believe me Erik," I whispered. I was really getting stressed out now. I had a really bad migraine in almost two years, but I was having one then. **I actually do have chronic migraines. One time I got one so bad I had to be carted out of school in a wheel chair.**

* * *

><p>Erik watched as Morgan's face grew pale. He saw her eyes were glazed over as she fought to keep everything in focus. <strong>Little known fact: Migraines are a circulatory disorder. There caused when your brain doesn't know how to tell the blood where it needs to go. It shows up in me as dizzieness, a right arm that turns purple on a regular basis, and on rare occasion, faintness. <strong>

Suddenly, Morgan passed out. Before Erik had time to react, she had hit her head on the table. A small pool of blood was forming beneath her head.

Looking up Erik said, "It is about time that you left Nadir." **You #$! You made her pass out!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up in my bed on Monday around four in the morning. My head hurt like hell. I tried to move but only succeeded in letting out a dull moan. An icy hand was pressed to my forehead.

"Erik?" I mumbled. I tried to look around but my head hurt too much.

"Erik is here Morgan," Erik said in a soothing tone. I held out my arms as an indication I wished to be held. Erik sat down on the bed and hesitantly took me into his arms. _**"Erik is not supposed to be touching people!"**_

"Erik has to clean your wound. This may sting," he warned. Erik carefully removed the bandages that were wrapped around my head. He gently dabbed the gash on my head with something cold and wet. The stinging sensation brought me to full awareness at last.

"Hey Erik, where's my gown?" I realized I only wore my underclothes. **If anyone has forgotten, that means I have on what look like pajama pants and a long plain dress. **I immediately wished I had held off my question until Erik had finished. He dropped me instantly and swiftly moved a good distance away.

"You must forgive Erik. You were not breathing correctly. Erik had to remove your corset," he stammered urgently. **Why does he sound so guilty? e_o**

"Ow," was my only reply, as my head dropped back onto my pillow.

"Please forgive me," Erik repeated, as he gently lifted my head. He quietly resumed cleaning the cut.

"You're fine," I muttered through gritted teeth.

"Does it hurt to much?" Erik asked concerned. I gave him a proud glare.

"Erik, do I strike you as the kind of girl who can't handle this?" I have always been able to brush off injury remarkably well when I wanted to. Once when we were playing hockey in gym I got fwapped in the head with a hockey stick and I was back and playing in about a minute. **True story. **Erik looked at me for a long time, but I could not guess what he was thinking due to his mask. **I have enough problems with social cues without you covering your face dude! **He then resumed working.

"Why do you still insist on wearing that thing Erik?" I asked irritably.

"Excuse me?" he inquired as he finished re-bandaging my wound. I struggled into a sitting position.

"Raise your arms," Erik commanded. I obeyed **YES SIR! **and he gently pulled a nightgown over my head. Erik helped me stand up handing me a robe.

"I asked why you still insist upon wearing a mask around me," I repeated. Erik looked away from me ashamed.

"Someone as lovely as you, should not have to see anything so hideous. Erik could never force such horrors upon you,** flattery will not get you out of taking it off Erik.**" he cupped my cheek in his hand. He still only had one glove on. It occurred to me that Erik had put everything on hold when I got hurt.

"Erik how long is it going to be before you realize I don't _care_ what you look like?"

"You only wish to show your Erik pity," he said doubtingly. ***gasp* he said MY Erik! **

I reached out and roughly turned Erik's head so he would face me. Holding his face in my hands, I said, "Erik, look at me. Look me in the eyes. I. Hate. That. Mask." I think that for a moment my eyes burned brighter than Erik's ever did.

Erik slowly reached up and threw his mask away. Crying silently, he pulled me close to him. I looped my arms around his waist in reply. Erik held me for what seemed like a small eternity before he regained his composure. _**Then at last a voice in the gloom...**_

Finally Erik released me saying, "Erik must go buy some things before the markets get too crowded. Will you be alright while Erik is gone?" Erik looked at me with the most genuine concern anyone could have.

"I'll be bored out of my mind and horribly lonely, but yes, I'll be fine," **There aren't any hints hidden in that statement or anything. **I said matter-of-factly. Erik smiled at me. Picking up his mask **Erik still wears his mask around other people. **he said, "Erik will be back as soon as he can."

When Erik had left, I made my way to the drawing room. I lifted the lid from the piano and slid onto the bench. I have not had a singly piano lesson in my life, but I do like to try and figure out melodies. **Sometimes I can just sit down and start playing a song. *gasp* It's the THINK SYSTEM! *runs off* Professor Hill it really works! **I started teaching myself "Beauty and the Beast," in the cliché to and all clichés. **I love irony.**

After an hour or two I had most of the melody figured out. I started to happily sing along to my very child-like accompaniment. **I can't play for real I lack the coordination. I have to concentrate REALLY hard to pat my head and rub my belly. **

"Are you done tormenting the piano?" Erik asked critically. I turned around to stick my tongue at him. I saw he had removed his mask upon entering. He could not imagine how much I appreciated that. Erik came up beside me, his hands behind his back.

"Erik has a surprise for you," he whispered in my ear, "Close your eyes and hold out your hands." I obeyed and Erik set something furry in my upturned palms. I opened my eyes and was met with a small black kitten **SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!** with a white chest. **You know like a tuxedo.** My entire face lit up. I gave the kitten a kiss on the head and sat in on top of the grand piano. I then ran up and hugged Erik with all my might. I contentedly dug my face into Erik's, very bony, chest. **I looked like I had fallen asleep on a wash-board for a week. **I had nearly forgotten about everything but Erik's embrace, when an odd scattering of notes made me jump out of my skin. Erik chuckled.

"Your new friend is a better pianist than you, I think," he said, teasing me.

"Hey I worked hard to figure that song out!" I exclaimed playfully. There came another discordant tune from the piano.

I turned to see my kitten standing terrified atop the piano keys, paralyzed in fear of his musical footing. I giggled and scooped up the quaking ball of fluff.

"I'm going to call you… Maestro!" I said as I stroked the purring cat, "Because you're a musical kitty!" **YAY! ^_^**

"Speaking of music, allow Erik to show you how the piano is _supposed_ to be played," he said with a sly grin.

"Well, you are at least going to play the song I was teaching myself," I said with an over-dramatic pout. Erik could not help but laugh.

"Will you at least give Erik the intro?"

I then proceeded to sing the introduction. Erik played it back to me. I let my jaw drop. **Like Sebastian in the Little Mermaid. **Erik had not just gotten it right; he had made it _better_.

"You win," I said simply giving Erik a peck on the cheek.

"Are you going to sing?" he asked, flustered. **Darn you man! Why did ya have to go and keep things moving?**

"Only if you want me to," I said, turning red. Erik said all he needed to in one look. **AKA: DUH!**

"_Tale as old as time…"  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Maestro batted at a bright spot of light on the carpet with his paws. I had taken a small mirror and tilted it so that the kitten could give chase. **You know like those lasers people use to torment their pets. **I giggled madly at Maestros enthusiasm.

"There is some pastry left over from Saturday. Would you like it." Erik offered. Erik took such good care of me. **Pastries are an important part of the phangirl's diet. Have you given YOUR phangirl a doughnut today?**

"Erik, I thought you would have to work today." It was really more of a question. Erik set down the plate of pastries on the coffee table. He came and knelt beside me.

"Erik sent a letter explaining that he has fallen ill," he said, "Besides the opera house is nearly finished. Soon, Erik will only need to worry about your career." **_No doubt you'll do your best it's true your voice is good... _**Erik looked at me fondly.

"Does the opera house have a schedule yet?" I asked grabbing a pastry. Erik nodded.

"Auditions are on September 28th. There will be a masquerade ball on the 31st of October, and the first performance is on November 3rd." Erik rattled off the dates like he knew them by heart, which he probably did. **Read it twice then chucked the crumpled up schedule over his shoulder.**

"How much time does that give us to rehearse?" I asked.

"Three weeks,"Erik replied effortlessly. **Easy math for his big phantom brain.** "Now Erik has a question for you," Erik said in a much gentler and cautious tone, "But first, Erik wants you to know that he would never want to do anything to hurt you." 

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Erik extended a hand towards me. He would not look at me. Erik was afraid of the disgust he would see in my face as I rejected him. Imagine Erik's surprise when I quietly sat myself in his lap. Looking up at him, I said, "I trust you, Erik." Erik pulled me to his chest and pressed his face into my hair. As I put an arm around his waist, I could feel his chest heaving with silent sobs. There was no doubt in my mind that Erik had _never _heard _anyone _utter those four words. **_A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing._**

* * *

><p>Erik savored the smell of Morgan's hair as it tickled his face, and was drenched with his tears. He fought to master himself. Erik wanted Morgan to see him as being strong. <strong>Well that plan is being executed impeccably. Honestly though, the man has a right to cry.<strong>

Morgan was always finding ways to show Erik that she trusted him, **Yay behaviorism! **but Erik had never thought he would hear the words coming from her mouth. Erik could hear Morgan murmuring comfort and felt her rubbing his back, like a mother would do to calm her child. **But MADELEINE never did that for ERIK cuz she's a B!TCH!**

When Erik had finally won the battle for his composure, he pulled back a little. He looked into Morgan's eyes, her grey-blue gaze questioning. **I have a fixation with eyes. **Erik took a deep breath.

"Morgan, where _are_ you from?" Erik asked. He watched as Morgan's eyes clouded with fear. **Someone should tally up how many times I mention eyes in my stories. **She reached out and laid her hand on his face, her expression almost despairing.

* * *

><p>I savored the feeling of icy coolness beneath my fingers, for what I prayed to God wasn't the last time. I had no idea what to do. Did I tell him the truth? I nervously fingered my necklace. <strong>I really do this. I suppose it's better than nail biting though.<strong>

"Erik, just promise you will try to believe me," I said, praying silently. With a monstrous amount of effort, I managed to force out my answer.

"I'm from 21st century America." **SURPRISE!**

Erik looked at me for a long time. I stared back at him, hoping he would not think I was a liar.

Erik nodded slowly. "If that is the truth," he said simply. After a moment, Erik removed me from his lap and stood up. "I need to pay a visit to the Daroga," Erik said.

"Okay," I said. I supposed that Erik only had Nadir to confide in, and I had just given him a lot to take in. **He's in shock.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

A gloved hand **Hmmmm... now who do we know that wheres gloves? **reached out and knocked the door to a small flat. A few moments later the door was opened. The man who opened the door looked very surprised by the visitor.

"I need to speak to Nadir Khan." Erik said. The man nodded, escorting Erik in. He indicated Erik should sit down and then left the room. The man soon returned with the Daroga in tow.

"Thank you Darius. You are dismissed." Nadir waved his servant away. "Is something wrong Erik? You seemed distressed." **Isn't he always?**

"Yes Nadir, there is very much something wrong." Erik said. Erik was struggling to breathe underneath his mask. **I'll go fetch the paper bag! *runs off***

"Did something happen to Morgan?" the Persian asked alarmed. **Yeah I fell in the lake and got eaten by the shark from jaws. Does he really think Erik would let ANYTHING happen to me, Daroga?**

"No it is more that something happened _with_ Morgan," Erik corrected in a tired tone.

"Dear Allah," Nadir breathed, "Erik you don't mean that…" he trailed of suggestively.

"What?" Erik asked confused. He suddenly sat up straight, his eyes bulging in alarm. "Wha – No! My God man! Get your mind out of the gutter Nadir! Erik is a gentleman. He would never–!" Erik felt his indignation was beyond words. **May I suggest "You're a perv"? **Daroga waved Erik down.

"Alright Erik! I'm sorry I suggested it!" he laughed.

"You should be!" Erik said stubbornly. **Huff! *crosses arms***

So, what _is_ the problem?" Daroga said putting the conversation back on track.

"Morgan finally told where she is from," Erik said. He did not want to drop a bombshell on Nadir's head out of nowhere.

"I don't see why that is a problem," Daroga said confused. Erik sighed.

"Nadir, Morgan said she is from the _21__st__ century_," Erik said. Daroga raised an eyebrow higher than anyone would have thought physically possible. **It was disappearing under his Astrakhan cap.**

"Don't look at Erik like that Nadir," Erik said crossly, "Erik is merely repeating what the girl said."

"And do you believe her?" Nadir inquired. **For some reason I always seeing Nadir in the "Dumbledore" pose here. (reclined with his hands held like a church steeple) **Erik sighed, leaning his head back.

"I don't think she was lying," Erik replied at last, "She does not strike Erik as someone who would be good at lying." **And I'm ****really ****not. **

"Then you are worried for Morgan's mental health, I take it?" Nadir guessed. Erik sat up and stared at his companion.

"Well what am I supposed to think? Erik thinks he may be in love with this woman, **Wait! What? Say that again Erik! **and she just told him she is from the future? **I come in peace! **Right after she hit here head so hard she blacked out, might Erik remind you." **Iz yoo insinuatating dat me branez iz hurted? **Daroga paused for a moment.

"Do you think she is insane Erik?" Daroga asked thoughtfully. Erik laughed a dark, humorless laugh.

"What do I know of sanity, Nadir?" **Nothing. Nothing at all, Erik.**

"I would like to talk to the lady myself, if it is all right with you, Erik," the Persian requested.

"I suppose you may," Erik sighed. ***sigh* FINE.**

* * *

><p>Someone shaking me gently wakened me. I had fallen asleep cuddling Maestro. I opened my eyes slowly. Erik was knelt beside me on the floor. Maestro was curled up in a ball on top of my chest.<p>

"How do you feel Morgan?" Erik asked. I sat up, stretching and rubbing my eyes, much to Maestros discontent. **Hey lady! Why did you go and wake me up for?**

"Sleepy," I grunted. Maestro mewed loudly in protest to my change of position. I picked up the indignant cat, which lapsed into quite purring as I began to stroke him.

"You may want to get dressed. Nadir is paying us a visit," **Nah. I'll just waltz around in my scanties. **Erik said. I nodded and started to stand up. I suddenly felt faint. I fell right into Erik's arms as he rushed forward to prevent me from knocking my brains out _again_.

"Perhaps you should help me," I mumbled into Erik's chest. **Hmmmmm... cottony.**

"Perhaps I should." **O_O**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Erik, Nadir, and I were all in our respective seats once more. I was happily curled up next to Erik. ***purring like a cat* **He occasionally would have to wake me up as I started to doze in his arms. ***snort! snark* wazgoin'on?**

"How do you feel mademoiselle?" Nadir inquired politely. I looked at him blearily.

"Tired," I said, "Which makes absolutely _no _sense as I have been asleep for the past two days," I added grumpily. After a few moments, my mind caught up with the rest of reality. I cursed quietly. Erik looked down at me alarmed.

"I bet I have an _infection_," I said, exasperated with my own stupidity, "_That's_ why I'm so tired. My body is trying to fight it." **My thought process really is this slow sometimes. ESPECIALLY if I'm tired. **I cursed again. Erik looked at me like he was worried I was going to start writing out my will. **If I was it wouldn't take to long considering I only know Erik and Nadir in this time period. "I would like to leave my bra to the Opera Ghost, I held it close to my heart." THAT would be interesting.**

"It's all right, Erik," I assured him, "We just have to make sure my bandages are kept clean. Well, that, and that I drink plenty of water and orange juice." **The power of vitamin C!** Erik seemed a little confused about the orange juice thing but he let it be.

"So, Erik told me where you are from," Nadir said awkwardly.

"Yes, I figured he had," I said matter-of-factly. **I guessed he was going to spazz out on you when he ran out of the house with his metaphorical tail between his legs.**

"Yes… So would you find telling me yourself?" Daroga requested. I sighed. This was all _so awkward_, and I was _so tired_.

"I am from the year 2011." Daroga looked at me like he was waiting for me to shout, "Gotcha!" **You just got punked Persian!**

"You don't believe me," I said flatly. Daroga started to protest but I cut him short. "I don't blame you, Nadir. It is an impressive claim. I think I _might _have a way to prove though." I received questioning glances from both men. I only hoped Leroux and Kay had had their facts straight. I took a very large breath.

"Erik's mother was a woman named Madeleine. **And a bitch** She always made Erik wear his mask. **Again. Bitch. **When he got older his mother kicked him out of the house. **Bitch times infinity! **Erik became the main attraction of a traveling freak show. Later he killed his master and escaped. Erik eventually came to Persia, where he built a palace for the Shah and served as entertainer to the Sultana. **And but-loads of people to keep her royal craziness happy.**This is where he met Nadir Khan, who is a distant relative of the Shah. Erik made friends with Nadir's son ailing **Ailing. Awesome word. _Ailing. Ailing. _**Reza. Erik later dealt a mercy blow to the tormented child. This further complicated Erik and Nadir's relationship. **I think I MIGHT have quoted Wikipedia here but I don't know. **Eventually the Shah gave orders for Erik to be killed because he had knowledge of all the secrets he had built into the Shah's palace. Erik fled from Persia and Nadir was supposed to bring him back to be executed. Instead, when Nadir's found a body in the desert, he had them put Erik's clothes on the corpse and Erik was saved. **Or something like that. Please, everyone, feel free to correct me on this. **Erik then came to France. He helped construct the Garnier and built his house beneath the opera. And that's when I somehow got dropped on Erik's doorstep," **Still don't know how. **I finished finally breathing again. **And somehow I didn't pass out! **Erik and Nadir were both gaping at me in awe. ** This is going to be re-written sometime, but you can enjoy my bad writings on this exclusive edition at any time! **

"How on _earth _do you know all this?" Erik asked.

I shrugged. "A man named Leroux writes a story about you. The book is classified as fiction though."

"Now that is something I never imagined someone would tell me." Nadir said.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked happily. Both men nodded in reply. "Good, because I am exhausted." ***Konk!* **I again let my head lay on Erik's chest.

"Feel free to let yourself out Nadir," Erik said stroking my hair. **Can't you just see Erik's smugness?**Daroga left and I had soon drifted off to sleep. **I was in what is now officially my "happy place."**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Gentle music floated through the house by the lake. **_I remember there was mist... _LOL JK peeps! I'm NOT Christine. "Hmm. I have clearly been kidnapped a man who clearly has sexual/stalkerish feelings for me and a clear *cough cough* 'problem.' I think I'll rip off his mask that should go well! **My eyes fluttered open. Erik was composing in his room. He had turned the couch around and left his bedroom door open so he could keep an eye on me. Erik paused for a moment to scribble down a few notes. He looked up towards me. He moved in a rhythm, like he had been playing, writing, and then checking on me for a few hours. When Erik saw I was awake, he set down his music and cam over to me. I sat up feeling slightly less exhausted after my power nap.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt my composing," I said guiltily. **I consider Erik's music to be at the top of the priority list. **Erik looked at me intently.

"How long have you known?" he asked.

"Known what?" I asked. I tried to knit my eyebrows, but it hurt to do so. **Ow.**

"How long have you known of the acts that go with this nightmare that is called my face?" Erik put a hand over his face in order to protect me from the horror. I sat down on the floor next to him.

"Almost three years now I think." **That long for the whole story. Longer for the Webber version. **Erik looked at me with a pair of large golden saucers. **When we did "Be Our Guest" for the "retrospective Tony's award" we did for our fall musical I danced with a golden platter. Actually I'm wearing the musical's T-shirt right now. ^_^** "What is it?" I asked.

"You know what Erik has done, and yet you still choose to share his company. Why?" I put my hand on his cheek.

"Because I know what you have been through," I whispered. **All together now. AWWWWWW!**

Erik placed a hand over the nape of my neck. He leaned forward slowly. Erik waited for me to stop him. He was giving me time to reject him. As Erik drew closer, the smell of death enveloped me. Erik paused one last time, not even an inch away, giving me one chance to refuse. **HAHA! Fat chance dude! **Then, Erik kissed me. **WOOT WOOT! **

This kiss was nothing like the first. When I kissed Erik the first time, his response was desperate, so much so that it almost hurt. **But in a good way! **It was as if Erik was trying to drink his fill of affection from my lips before I died of horror. **Gosh I love that description. **^_^

Now Erik's lips were gentle and soft. It was love and gratitude made into a throbbing rhythm. I could taste the despair and pain of Erik's life on his lips. **I felt MEGA poetic when I wrote this chapter. **It was almost more than I could bear. As I felt Erik's pain, his tears fell from my eyes.

* * *

><p>Erik pulled back with a tiny smile on his face. He looked down, hoping to see it mirrored in his angel' s beautiful round face. <strong>Again I am NOT fat. My actual facial structure is round. <strong>Erik was horrified to see tears streaking Morgan's beautiful cheeks.

"What is it? What has Erik done to make you cry? Erik apologizes that he kissed you. It was foolish of Erik to assume it was permissible for him to do so. It will never happen again. **NO! ANYTHING but that! **Erik –" Erik fell silent as Morgan leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. Erik looked at Morgan in utter confusion.

"Oh, mon amour!" she whispered, "I am crying _for_ you!"

* * *

><p>Erik slumped and began to sob as the words left my lips. I lifted Erik off the ground, and pressed skeletal frame to mine. It was the first time I had seen Erik lose control. Even when he had shouted at me, he must have been holding back. Erik's sobs bordered on being screams. There may have been words intertwined with Erik's sobs, <strong>MOMMY NEVER LOVED ME! <strong>but I could not understand them.

We sat like that for hours. Erik cried more than I had ever thought humanly possible. At last, Erik sat up. He seemed incredibly embarrassed to see that there was a large, dark spot on my chest where he had rested his head.

"Do you feel better, love?" I asked. I know all about the affects of bottling up emotions. **God Mom! Why can't you except my feelings! JK peeps Mom would get angry if I said that. **

"Erik is sorry you had to him in such a state. His behavior was horribly indecent."

I supposed where Erik had rested his head would hardly be considered proper, **Not that he was paying attention. Something I am sure he will regret later. **but I didn't think it was the most important thing at the moment. Erik looked awful, **Well, that is more so–OH YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT! **his eyes were blood shot and his nose was running. I pulled out a handkerchief Erik had bought me and gently cleaned his face.

"Don't apologize for your feelings, Erik," I chided affectionately, "You are, contrary to what you may want to believe, human." **Kay allusion! **Erik looked at me and sighed as though I was failing to understand a very simple concept.

"Morgan does this look like the face of a human? Are these the hands of a human? Is this the body of a human?" Erik fixed my with his endless gaze. "Are these the eyes of a human?"

"No but the pain that I see in them is." **Again, I felt ULTRA-poetic.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Are you coming Erik?" I called, as I got ready for Mass. **Yes Mass is important to me. **We had spent the entire week rehearsing for auditions. Erik had promised I could go to Mass the moment I had brought it up, but he was far less keen on the idea of coming with me. **I wonder why?**

"No, Erik doesn't think it would be wise for this old devil to walk into a church."

I let out a sharp gasp ***gasp* **as my hairbrush hit the now almost completely healed gash on my head. Erik came in concerned. After a quick glance Erik immediately deduced what had happened.

"Here, let Erik help." I handed him the hairbrush.

'You are not old **For the record Erik is around 20 in this story. **and you are _not _a devil," I said reproachfully. Erik drove me mad when he talked like that. Erik leaned down and kissed my cheek. **SQUEEEE!**

"Maybe not to you, my dear, **Man, I love it when he calls me that. **but the rest of the world still views Erik as a monster." **Well the rest of the world is a bunch of dicks! **Erik pulled my hair back with the ribbon I handed him and then turned to leave. "Besides, a masked man in a church may draw some attention," he added wryly. **OK that's a fair point.**

"Fine," I said, conceding defeat, "I'll go alone." **"A lone, lonely loner." "That is A LOT of loneliness." "Precisely!" **I opened the door that led to the Rue Scribe.

"Erik can expect you back at midnight, correct?"

"Yes, sir!" **_Yes sir! Yes sir! When the man dances, certainly boys, what else? The Piper pays him! _**I called as I stepped into the cold night air.

I hurried down the dark, deserted Parisian streets. I had only meant to stop by adoration after Mass, but I ended staying for over an hour. Erik had trusted me enough to let me go to Mass alone and I was repaying by being horribly late!

I turned down a dark alley hoping to make a short cut. I rushed forward only to meet a dead end… and something worse. ***dramatic horror music***

A husky voice sounded behind me. He spoke French, and from the very little I had learned I had learned in the past week, he wanted to know where I was going.

"The Opera House," I replied, the foreign words sticking in my mouth. ***trying to lick words of the roof of her mouth like a dog with peanut butter.* **Another voice laughed and said something about ballet rats. Several other voices joined in the laughter. The air reeked of alcohol. **Never a good sign. **I started to walk back towards the main road but one of them grabbed me.

I tried to scream but someone cupped his hand over my mouth. I bit down hard on the fingers that gagged me **That put a nasty taste in my mouth. **and I managed to scream a single word.

"Erik!"

* * *

><p>Erik rushed through the streets. Why had Morgan not come back? He did not want to believe she had run away, but the other possible reasons for her disappearance frightened him a great deal more. Erik stopped as he heard a blood-curdling scream fill the air.<p>

"Erik!" _Morgan!_

Erik rocketed towards the source of the distress call. When he reached the dark alley, what he saw made him stop cold.

A monstrous growl tore through Erik's throat. **But kicking SHALL ensue. **


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Someone was shaking me furiously. ***head lolls back and forth***

"Morgan? Morgan! Are you alright, mon amour?" I opened my eyes to be faced with the mask Erik wears when he left the house by the lake. I looked around, seeing that the ground was littered with about half a dozen bodies. **rarely a good sign.**

"Are they…?" I trailed off, too horrified to ask. **You told Daroga you wouldn't kill anymore!**

"No, they're alive, not that they deserve it," Erik growled in the most inhuman way imaginable. It wasn't' even animal, it was more like a demon. ***craps pants* **I had never seen Erik so violent and the back of my mind told me that I knew why he was acting like that, but I could not remember it. **But then again I can't remember anything.**

"Come we must leave. _Now_," Erik commanded. I tried to obey but I immediately fell back.

"I can't. I'm too dizzy," I moaned. Erik then scooped me up and carried me swiftly back to the fifth cellar. My memory returned as we journeyed home.

I had been able to call Erik's name before the men were on me. Every time I struggled or tried to scream, one of them would hit me so hard I couldn't see straight. They were starting to tear at my clothes, when all of a sudden they threw me aside. I hit my head hard on the cobblestone road. I could hear shouts and the sound of punches before I blacked out.

I suddenly understood what had very nearly happened to me. The horror of my realization crashed around me. I began to cry softly into Erik's chest. Erik entered the house by the lake. He sat down on the couch with me still in his arms. All I could do was sit in Erik's lap and cry.

Erik gently stroked my hair, tenderly kissing my forehead. Shushing me, he said, "It's all right, mon amour. You are safe now. I will not let any harm come to you."

"I was – They were going to–" I couldn't bring myself to say it. I broke down into fresh sobs.

"I know. I know, but it's over now." I nodded into Erik's chest in reply. I sat clinging to Erik, letting myself cry freely.

* * *

><p>Erik sat marveling at how desperately Morgan held on to him. He couldn't stand seeing her so miserable, but he also could not help savoring the way she dug her face into his chest. Erik realized that he simply couldn't bear it if he lost Morgan, and he would do whatever was necessary to prevent it from happening.<p>

"Your not allowed to go out anymore," **_Now you cannot ever be free! _**Erik announced firmly. Erik had died a thousand deaths that night. He did not know if could go through such an ordeal again.

"What?" Morgan cried indignantly. Erik fixed her with blazing eyes. Erik held her face in his hands.

"Erik would die if he lost you, mon amour."

* * *

><p>"Can you promise Erik you won't try to leave?" Erik asked. I sighed.<p>

"Erik, I can't make a promise I don't intend to keep," I said truthfully. Erik sighed in return.

"Erik hopes you realize he is not letting you out of his sights now."

"Well, then this should be interesting." **I'd pay attention to that line folks. It may be coming back. ;)**


End file.
